


Rescue

by MurphysLaw



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS isn't impressed about Sam and Adam being stuck in the cage and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

The first thing Adam was aware of was the warmth.

The second thing he was aware of that he wasn't in The Cage.

It just didn't feel right. Angelic grace had a certain... buzz to it, and this place was lacking it. (He found himself missing it.)

Slowly, he cracked his eyes opened. An explosion of colour hit him, causing him to snap them shut again. The Cage was always in monochrome, Their grace white washing everything into shades of grey. (He missed that as well. Colour was painful. Funny, it used to be the burning glow of grace that hurt.)

Again, he opened them, all ready getting used to the multitude of shades. It looked like he was in a wardrobe. Except this one was ridiculously big. Unless all wardrobes looked like this and he'd forgotten.

Tentatively, he got up, surprised his body worked so well. He couldn't even remember the last time he was in it. He staggered forward, clutching onto the clothes and the racks which lined the floor messily. They swung angrily under his weight. After a couple of steps, his eyes landed on a figure lying on the floor.

"Sam!" he yelled. Well, at least tried to. His voice sounded like someone had took sandpaper to his throat. And he would know.

He launched himself at the figure, landing on his knees. He barely registered the pain it caused. Nothing compared to what he went through.

Sam was out cold. Adam quickly went through what you were meant to do in these situations. Finally he settled on slapping the man lightly on his face. It seemed to work, as the larger man groaned before opening his eyes. Quickly he shut them again.

"Ow," Sam complained in something that could hardly be called a whisper. A grin broke out on Adams face. Thank God- actually God hasn't done a thing for them.

Slowly, Sam pulled himself up on shaky arms. His face was pale. In fact once Adam got passed his joy, he noticed Sam didn't look good at all. He wondered if he looked like that as well.

"What- what is th-this?" He sounded confused, not sharing his brothers grin.

"We're out."

Sam shook his head and Adams smile fell. Couldn't his brother _feel_ it? (Did his brother want to?)

"It feels different. Too warm. No buzz." He tried to convince the other man but Sam still looked unimpressed. Refusing to get his hopes up just for them to be crushed again.

"T-trick." Adam wasn't so sure, but one of them had to be cautious. But Sam did know the arch-angels tricks better than him. Instead of replying, Adam stood up again. He was going to work this out. Reluctantly- Adam could tell he would much rather lie on the floor till it worked out itself, something Sam had got into the last couple of decades- his brother got up, his long legs wobbling almost comically. Quickly, he grabbed a clothes bar to avoid going down again.

Adam went forward towards the door, steadier than before. A crash behind him announced Sam's motor controls weren't as good as his yet.

This time when Sam got up- after some coaxing off the floor- Adam made Sam lean on him. Luckily the taller man didn't need too much support. He was too big to carry and Adam wanted to leave the wardrobe behind as soon as possible. The brightness was leaving him with a headache.

Outside the corridor were more bland, and Adam let out a sigh of relief. They were silent as they hobbled down the path. Frequently they had to make stops. At one point Adam's nose began to bleed which Sam stopped by offering his t-shirt. Luckily they came back with clothes- the same they Fell in. Another point Sam decided to try and cough up a lung.

The path never seemed to end, and the doors either side were locked. It got to the point that even Adam began to give up hope. Sam was right, this was just a trick. Another way to grind them to the ground. Should of stayed apathetic.

Just as Adam was going to start yelling, they emerged into a large room. It was almost like the place could sense he was at the end of his tether. The room held a consol in the middle which looked like it was made quickly in a junkyard. Moving around it was a man who didn't seem to be able to stay still.

"Amy!" he called, not looking behind him. For a second, Adam almost replied before remembering that wasn't his name. He wondered if Sam was having the same problem. "About time. What is it with human females and showers? Your _boyfriend_ doesn't have the problem. Well I-" he cut off as he turned around and saw them.

"You're not Amy," he said confused. Adam just stared at him. He hadn't heard that many words in centuries (millennium? Eternity?). Turns out angels who want to destroy the world weren't that interested in talking.

Sam shot the guy a sympathetic smile. His voice was less than a whisper and broken. "M'sorry."

Adam couldn't understand why Sam was apologising for that, but it was such a Sam thing to do that he nearly cried. The man seemed a bit taken aback by it as well.

"It's fine. Not like you can help it. Unless you can which brings forward the question of why you haven't." He paused again and Adam blinked stupidly. Maybe the guy liked to talk when he was nervous, or he just liked the sound of his own voice. The man sighed. Sam coughed and buried his head in Adams neck like a puppy.

"Right... Ok... right! Who are you and why are you on my ship?" Adam didn't think he was on a ship. At least not one like he'd been on.

"I'm... Adam Milligan and this is my brother Sam."

"Hello Adam. Hello Sam. I'm the Doctor." He grinned at them like everything was sorted. Adam smiled nervously back, while Sam just hid his face more. "You didn't answer all my question: why are you on my ship?"

Adam shrugged. "Dunno, just woke up here."

The Doctor sighed, and turned to his consol. "What is it with you and picking people up." He scolded affectionately.

Adam blinked. Maybe this wasn't a trick but maybe he wasn't out either. Maybe he just finally went crazy. Well he might as well play along with his fantasy.

"I'm sorry about this but sexy here has a mind of her own." Adam guessed that's all he was going to get in the form of an explanation. "If you want I can drop you right back off, and you can go back to do whatever you do with your time."

Sam full on shuddered at that; he may not think this was real but it was better than _there_. Adam agreed. (He didn't miss it. He **didn't**.)

"No!" he said quickly. The Doctor looked up from fiddling with the dials, a look of shock on his face. " _Please_ don't." (He was begging again. It always came down to begging.)

"Couldn't be that bad." It didn't seem like he was trying to get rid of them, more that he honestly thought it couldn't be that bad.

"We were in The Cage." Sam flinched at the name, and Sam never flinched, not if he could help it. Adam felt a surge of protection towards the taller man. Sam shielded him in for a millennia, it was now Adam's turn to do the same for him.

"A cage. Yes, I see how that might be dis-"

"No." said Adam, cutting over him, and feeling a rush. Disobedience was unheard of. And if he was wrong and this wasn't real he was going to regret it. But right now he didn't care. "Not a cage. _The_ Cage. Lucifer's cage."

Sam whimpered at the name and Adam stroked his long hair soothingly.

"Ah," said the Doctor, like everything suddenly made sense. " _That's_ why she picked you up. Good girl." He petted the consol like Adam was stroking Sam's hair. It was disturbing.

"So, are we out?" He hated the fact he sounded so nervous. Hated that he thought this man with his stupid hair and ridiculous clothes would morph into Michael. This odd set to rip away to reveal the cage again.

"Of course you are. Don't worry. You're safe here." And while he said it with a mad twinkle in his eye, Adam couldn't help but believe him.

Sam coughed into Adam's neck again and he felt something wet hit his neck. Blood, probably. (He used to be squeamish. Now blood was a fact of everyday life.) Shit, he was already failing at his protection duties already.

"You're a Doctor right? Can you see if Sam's OK?" His voice was already getting stronger.

The man nodded and pulled a tube out his pocket. He pointed it at them and the end lit up green. Must be a futuristic scanning device. (Adam worked it out: they were in the future. That's why everything looked different and wardrobes were bigger and people wore bow ties.)

The Doctor turned it on its side and his face fell. Adam felt like he'd been plunged into ice water. That look could only mean one thing.

"I'm sorry." he said, sorrowful, and Adam couldn't work out if it was real or not. "You're both dying." It was said bluntly but Adam didn't mind. In a way he thought he already knew. No point drawing it out.

"But- but, you're a Doctor. You can fix us right?" Adam got right to the point. Not point wasting time they didn't have. (He didn't want to go back. They just got out.)

The Doctor put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. But Adam wasn't sure if it reached his eyes in the first place. "I can try." Probably a lie, but right now it was good enough.

Before Adam could reply- give his thanks to this stranger- someone else walked in. Red hair, long legs and a confused face. He tried to remember if she was 'hot' or not. The Doctors face immediately changed . It was disconcerting how fast.

"Amy!" he cried like the first time, and Adam wondered if he always had this reaction to Amy or if it was just one of those days. "You took your time."

Amy scowled at the Doctor. "Who are they?"

"Oh!" said the Doctor like he forgot they were there. "Amelia, say hello to Adam and Sam Milligan." Nobody corrected him. Anyway it fitted.

"Hello." she said, waggling her fingers.

"Hi." said Adam and to his surprise Sam croaked out an hello. He must be feeling better.

"What are they doing here?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sexy here wants them to come along."

"Any you always do what your ship wants." Adam could _hear_ the eye roll.

"Exactly!"

Adam guessed they didn't have a choice. (They never do.) But he couldn't help being excited.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
